


Nurse Cara

by EyesOfHorus82



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Caretaking, Family Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Illnesses, Mandalorian, Overprotective, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfHorus82/pseuds/EyesOfHorus82
Summary: Even the toughest Warrior needs help sometimes. Friendship Fluff. One-shot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Nurse Cara

After Din and Cara finished their job, Karga had hired them for, they returned to the Razor Crest. It's been a long day and Cara went right into the shower. She had decided to spend some time with Din and the child for about two months now. 

Din was almost falling asleep while he was waiting for Cara to finish her business in the bathroom. His head was pounding and he had a sore throat. And although it was a warm day in fall, he was freezing, which barely happens to him normally. He felt his eyelids growing heavier and heavier and he just longed to get a shower and then just to fall into his bed. 

Thirty min later, Cara left the bathroom already dressed for the night. She snapped her finger in front of Din's helmet, ripping him from his daze. "Hello, don't fall asleep. What about I make some Dinner and you get a shower?“ she suggested after she noticed his drowsiness."Yes…" he replied promptly, got up and dragged himself into the bathroom. 

The child looked at her while she gave him a worried look. Cara had noticed that he wasn't at his best physical condition today, but she assumed he just was tired, because the last days were pretty exhausting. But nevertheless she started preparing Dinner for all and the child watched her with anticipation. 

In the bathroom things weren't so pleasant. It took Din forever to get out of his armor and he started shivering right after he peeled the last piece from his body. His headache has gotten worse and his sore throat has turned into a burning pain, which made him having trouble swallowing. He felt he had a major flu rushing right at him. 

After he had a very hot shower, he almost wanted to go to bed without having dinner, but he knew Cara and the child would be worried about him. So he got dressed again and put his helmet back on, which felt uncomfortable with damp hair underneath. 

Fortunately Cara made some soup, which would be easy to swallow for his sore throat. "Bon Appetite" Cara said and started slurping her soup. She had prepared Din's with a straw, so they were able to eat together. She watched him closely as he slowly drank his soup while he supported his head on his elbow. "Is something wrong? Doesn't it taste good? “ Cara asked him suspiciously. 

She almost caught him off guard because he almost choked on the soup. Clearing his throat he wanted to answer but his voice failed him at first."It's delicious…. Sorry I'm just tired." he replied but Cara immediately noticed his hoarse voice. "Din are you alright? You sound like you're having a cold." she acknowledged and raised her brow. 

"I'm fine, it's been a long day." Din replied, trying to hide the soreness in his voice. Cara sighed. "Yeah I know, I've been there too. But if you are getting sick, you need to take a break to recover." she said and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's not gonna happen. Could you please put the kid to sleep, I'm going to bed. Good night…" Din said and got up. 

Cara instantly noticed in his stance that he clearly wasn't alright, but she gave up asking him. "Looks like we're going to spend a lovely evening together" Cara said and picked the child from his chair. After Din was in his bunk he locked the door and quickly stripped down his armor again. He searched for a small bag where he kept his painkillers and swallowed two pills, which hopefully would help him fall asleep quickly. 

Din laid down on his bed, pulling the blanket up to his neck, but he didn't seem to get warm. Normally he used to sleep shirtless but this time he left on a long-sleeved shirt, but he was still shivering. The blanket gradually began to feel heavy on his chest, causing him to cough violently. 

Cara was ready to go to bed when she heard him coughing and groaning. "You're so going to stay in bed tomorrow." she mumbled and slipped underneath her blanket. She instantly felt sleepy and rested her head on her pillow. But Din's coughing kept her awake for about one hour until she was pretty annoyed. The former shock trooper got up, prepared a hot cup of tea with honey for him and knocked on his hatch. 

"Hey open up, I know you are awake!“ she ordered and waited for his response."Mmmh what's going on?" Din asked and coughed again. Cara even heard him gasping for air. "Din you're gonna drink this cup of tea before you cough your lungs out. You're gonna drink it or I'll kick your butt!" she threatened but couldn't hide her worried tone in her voice. Din sighed.

"Put it in front of the door, I'll fetch it as soon as the lights are off. I'm not gonna put my helmet on now." he replied and heard her putting the cup down but waiting. "You better drink that cup of tea or you'll get to know me in a different way." she hissed and walked away. 

Din waited a minute and opened the hatch to sheer darkness. He only heard the snoring from the child but he knew Cara was observing him. Quickly he grabbed the hot cup and closed the hatch again. Back inside he turned on a small light and leaned back on his cold bedroom wall. The tea smelled delicious but the first sip literally stung in his throat. But the mandalorian kept drinking although it felt like lava running down his chest. 

"I need to go to sleep…" he gasped and put the cup aside. Shivering he wrapped himself into his blanket and tried to sleep. Gradually he felt his whole body starting to feel sore and demanding sleep. And it tugged him in after half an hour, but it didn't last long. Din woke up in the middle of the night from a raging pain in his stomach. A wave of nausea swept over him and he darted out of his quarter to the bathroom. 

Cara jerked awake when she heard him running and she shivered when he heard him throwing up. "OK that's it.." she mumbled and got up. "Hey, are you okay? You're going to stay in bed tomorrow that's for sure." she called through the locked door. He didn't answer but started vomiting again. Cara heard him breathing heavily when he triggered the flush. "I'm fine…" he panted while he put toothpaste on his toothbrush. 

Cara knew it was useless to discuss but she would not hesitate to lock him in his bedroom tomorrow. She heard him opening the door and turned around in her bed, pretending to be asleep. Slowly Din dragged himself back to his bunk and almost doubled over it after the hatch was closed. 

Now he felt, he obviously slipped right into a major flu. It's been many years since the last time he was sick, so he basically forgot how it felt like. Exhausted he curled up in his bed and finally was able to sleep. And he slept until noon the next day. He wasn't an early bird in general but he usually never sleeps that long. 

When Din woke up he felt even more miserable than before. He realized he was covered in sweat although he was shivering. Putting his hand over his face, he didn't even dare to swallow. But he noticed his forehead was burning from fever. Din groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. It was a great effort because his muscles felt like pudding. 

He took a deep breath trying to focus. Slowly he got up and piece by piece he put his armor back on. Cara turned around when he opened the hatch and watched him almost dragging himself to the table. "You can't be serious, Din!“ she said and took a sip from the coffee."I'm feeling better, thanks for the tea by the way." he croaked painfully because his throat now felt like a sharp blade had been pushed down inside of it. 

"Din you're going to stay in bed, you can barely walk or talk." Cara said, shaking her head but she was cut off. "No, we've got work to do." he replied and slowly pushed himself up on the table. But suddenly the whole room began spinning around him and he fell back down on the chair. 

"Din!“ Cara called and rushed at him. He was panting from exhaustion and he knew, he couldn't deny his sickness any longer. Cara put her hands on both sides of his neck, feeling the swelling of his lymph nodes and also he was plagued with a high fever."Din, you are burning up. I need to remove your armor." she said and began removing his beskar, stacking it on the table. Din did not resist or interfere her examination. 

After she was finished Cara pressed her ear on his chest. "OK take a deep breath…" she ordered and listened closely. But as soon she felt him inhaling, Cara could hear the rattling in his lungs. "Oh boy, sounds like a nasty infection, do you have a medscan or antibiotics in your ship?“ she asked while she felt his pulse."I think there's one in my first aid kit but there are only a few antibiotics left" Din gasped and tried to get up but Cara pushed him back down. 

The shock trooper fetched the kit and took a look inside. She found a very old medscan and some antibiotic pills, but she hesitated. "They are expired, you can't take them. Gonna get you some of my meds." she said and threw the pills into the trash. "But first let's get you back into bed" Cara said and helped him get up. But as soon as she touched him, she felt the heat which he was radiating even through his flight suit. When they arrived at his bunk she gently eased him on his back. Din didn't even resist anymore, he just wanted to sleep again. 

Quickly she grabbed the medscan and waved it over his body. Cara gasped when she saw the results. "Your temperature is at 104! That's dangerous Din you need medication. You need to take your helmet off." she said but Din grabbed her hands before she could move. "No, you can do whatever you need to do but the helmet stays on." he gasped and held her hands down, so she couldn't reach his face. 

She snarled. "Fine, but we need to get your fever down first." With these words, she turned away to fetch her bag. Din rested his head back on the pillow, he just wanted to sleep but it turned out to be difficult with all the coughing and clogged nose. "Damit, I only have two of these left" Cara called and returned with two syringes in her hands. "What is this…" Din asked and backed away unwittingly when he realized Cara had two syringes in her hands. 

"This is a combination of painkillers, antibiotics and an antipyretic. We had them in our survival medpacks on the field. It's only a light dosage for a mild condition but it's the only thing we have now." she said, pulled his gloves off and ruffled his sleeve so she had access to the crook of his arm."It'll be enough, it's not like I'm dying here, just a flu or something. I'll be fine." Din said with effort. "Probably, but a nasty one. The most important thing is to break your fever." she said and administered one of the syringes. 

Din held his breath while the needle was inside his arm. "You're OK?“ Cara asked while she pulled out."Yes, it's burning a little, but it's OK" he gasped and relieved the fist he had made. "OK, shouldn't take too long to acquire improvement. But I think we could try some home remedies too." Cara thought loudly and tapped her finger on her lip. 

The mandalorian watched her rushing straight into the bathroom but then someone else caught his attention. Din grabbed his vambrace, pushed a few buttons and the kids pram hovered right at his side. The little one looked at him and lowered his ears in concern. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It'll be over in a few days." he reassured him but the kid still looked sad. The Child knew he could help his foster father because he wasn't injured but sick. 

Cara returned with a bunch of wet towels in her arms. "I'm gonna wrap these around your wrists and calves. It'll help to relieve the fever but it might feel a little cold." she explained and began her work. "Do what you have to do." Din mumbled and flinched when the cold fabric touched his bare skin. "You should try to sleep." the ex shock trooper suggested after she was finished.

"I can't, I can hardly breathe." Din said and sneezed. "Bless you… Maybe I could try something." she mumbled and searched her bag for a small can. "It's an expectorant, when I was a kid my mum used it on me when I had a cold" Cara said with a slight sad tone in her voice and Din noticed that. "What happened to your mom?“ he asked but somehow, he knew the answer."My parents were on Alderaan when the Death Star fired its weapons, so…" she didn't continue. 

"I'm sorry…" Din whispered and started coughing again, which ripped Cara from her thoughts. "The sooner we apply this stuff on you the better…" Cara mumbled and reached for the zipper on Dins flight suit. But in reflex Din grabbed her hand, preventing her from opening it. "How am I supposed to get this stuff on you?“ she sighed and rolled her eyes."Sorry, I just…. Nevermind…" he whispered and released her hand. 

Cara knew what he was going to say. It was clearly that he felt quite uncomfortable being so defenseless and exposed to someone else. But Din trusted her enough to let her do her work. Slowly she opened his flight suit and he sucked in a breath when he felt the cool air grazing his skin. 

"You'll feel better after I've applied this." she said softly and spooned out a big blob of ointment with her finger. Din immediately smelled the spicy herbs it contained and watched Cara warming it up between her palms. Din flinched when she eventually put her palm on his chest, but when she started to rub it on his skin it became oddly comforting for him. Cara felt that he was calming to her touch and continued until she noticed that he actually had fallen asleep. 

"Yes, sleep it off, buddy. That's the best remedy." she chuckled and wrapped a thick blanket around him. The Child gave her a worried coo. "Don't worry, he'll be alright." she said and scratched him behind his ears. A few hours later, Cara changed the now dry towels and checked his fever with the medscan. 

It was getting lower but has not broken yet. And again she covered him with the blanket and tugged the ends underneath him. "Get well soon, buddy…" she mumbled and put her hand on his stomach, slowly rubbing circles. Din groaned in his sleep and turned to his side, so Cara had to adjust the blanked again. 

In the early evening Din finally woke up from his slumber. "Are you feeling better?" Cara asked him and put her hand on his chest, to check his temperature. He shivered suddenly. "It's just me, no reason to be scared." she said and chuckled. "I'm not, your fingers are just icicles." he grunted and took a deep breath to get used to Caras cold touch. "Hey, I'm just joking with you. How are you? Your fever has not gone yet." she said softly and smiled. 

"A little better, it seems your treatment is working. Thank you." he whispered hoarsely as his throat still hurt like hell. "No need to thank me. That's what friends are doing for each other." Cara stated and got up. Din watched her getting a bowl with a straw in it. "Here, I made you some soup, you're gonna need some fluid." she said and reached him the bowl, which he gratefully took from her. Actually Din wasn't hungry but he was pretty sure to be a little dehydrated from the fever, so he did her a favor and drank it all up. 

After dinner they just sat down and talked. Cara was sitting beside Din with the kid on her lap but after a while she heard both yawning loudly and she decided it was time to go to bed. She put the kid into his pram and returned to Din to check if he needed something. But since he actually started coughing a little for two hours now, she grabbed the ointment again. 

"Ready for a second round? It seems to have relieved your cough a bit, hasn't it?“ she asked and sat beside him. But Din was too tired to talk so he just nodded approvingly. He turned on his back while she put out another generous amount. When Cara started spreading it on his chest, he didn't make a move this time, in fact he seemed to be relaxing. "No flinching this time?“ she asked but the answer gave her some chills "I trust you…. Good night, Cara." he whispered, completely dazed from her gentle massage. Suddenly she heard him taking a deep breath and his helmet tilted to his side slightly. 

The former soldier kept rubbing the ointment on his skin until it was soaked into it and was pretty sure he already was asleep. "Good night. Rest up, buddy." she whispered and was rewarded by a slight snoring. Cara yawned and stretched her limbs. Seemed like Din had infected her with tiredness. Drowsy, she went to her cot and fell asleep within minutes. 

Din woke up early in the morning and felt way better than yesterday. The kid and Cara were both still asleep, so he turned to his side trying to fall asleep again. But then he heard Cara constantly clearing her throat in her sleep and it didn't stop until Din nodded off again. He woke up at noon again and finally he felt his fever was finally gone. 

"Hey good morning, I've checked your temperature an hour ago and it looks like it's back to normal." the ex shock trooper said cheerfully. But Din noticed she was a bit paler than yesterday so he decided to watch her closely over the day. 

In the evening, Cara took a shower while Din was playing with the kid. But suddenly he heard her coughing and sneezing through the bathroom door. But he didn't say anything, just got up and fetched a cup. The former shock trooper opened the door, rubbing her eyes, she looked exhausted. 

"What are you doing?“ she asked him while he was working on something in the kitchen section." Sit!" he ordered without turning around. Cara gave him a puzzled look but obeyed, because her head was pounding anyway. When Din turned around she had covered her face in her hands. 

Suddenly he put a cup of tea right in front of her. "Here, drink it. All of it!“ he said strictly. "Umm Din, I don't feel like…." she mumbled but suddenly she heard a familiar metallic clicking noise. "I said drink it, I'm just returning the favor." he chuckled with his blaster aiming at her. "This is going to be so much fun, Nurse Djarin." she chuckled and took her first sip.


End file.
